COCOA!
by Natasha EXOTIC
Summary: Kris seorang model merek terkenal, bersekolah di kelas selebriti, dan setiap ia datang ke sekolah selalu saja para teriakan yeoja histeris berdengung di telinganya. huang zitao, namja biasa yang terganggu dengan suara ribut yeoja yang selalu mengganggu indra pendengarannya, sangat tidak tertarik pada dunia artis.TaoRis. HunHan. RnR juseyooo
1. Prolog

Desclaimer : TaoRis punya tuhan, agency mereka, ortu mereka. Ff ini milik saya asli

Cast : TaoRis, HunHan, Suho, lay (disini tidak ada moment SuLay) *maafkan saya T_T*

Ini masih perkenalan karakter dulu ya, kalau missal respon nya bagus, author lanjut kalau respon nya jelek, author delete :3 *muka masem ikhlas*

Author terinspirasi dari komik jepang judulnya COCOA! Entah kenapa pas baca ff itu kebayang yang cast nya itu taoris hunhan sulay *imajinasi tingkat tinggi(?)*

Daripada nunggu lama (?) mending langsung aja ya :3 *muka masem lagi*

.

.

.

**COCOA!**

**Seoul International High School**, sekolah terbaik peringkat 7 di dunia. terletak tepat di tempat yang paling strategis di kota seoul. Memiliki lebih dari 1000 siswa dengan nilai ujian rata-rata 70.

Selain memiliki bangunan yang super megah dan kokoh, sangat banyak sekali keistimewaan sekolah itu. Salah satunya, terdapat dua bangunan yang saling terpisah namun terhubung satu sama lain dengan koridor yang agak panjang.

Kedua bangunan tersebut berbeda luasnya, bangunan paling luas yang pertama adalah bangunan untuk para siswa siswi biasa. Bangunan ini sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya.

Dan bangunan yang kedua adalah bangunan yang agak kecil dari bangunan yang pertama tetapi bisa dideskripsikan sebagai bangunan yang masih besar dan megah, khusus untuk para selebriti seperti penyanyi, model, artis, dan lainnya.

Dan bangunan kedua inilah yang menjadi perbedaan paling menonjol diantara sekolah-sekolah yang lainnya.

Kebanyakan yang bersekolah disini adalah yeoja karena ia ingin satu sekolahan dengan artis idola mereka.

**Wu Yi Fan**, atau yang biasa dipanggil kris. Adalah model istimewa merek pakaian terkenal MCute!. Model dengan keprofesionalan yang tinggi, sangat pintar, dan wajah yang mirip _white horse prince._

Yang menjadi daya tarik dari seorang wu yi fan ini selain memiliki tinggi tubuh 188 cm, ekspresi wajah dinginnya lah yang paling menarik.

Bersekolah di Seoul International High School. Sangat jarang datang ke sekolah karena padatnya jadwal pemotretannya.

Setiap ia datang ke sekolah, selalu saja para yeoja dari bangunan sebelah –bangunan biasa- teriak histeris sambil mengejarnya.

**Huang Zi Tao**, adalah siswa yang juga bersekolah di Seoul International High School, tetapi ia hanyalah orang biasa. Sama sekali tidak tertarik pada yang namanya 'dunia artis' dan tidak memiliki idola satu pun. Ia hanya bersekolah disini karena sekolah inilah satu-satunya sekolah terdekat dari rumahnya.

Namja bermata panda imut ini selalu risih karena ia harus mendengar teriakan histeris dari para yeoja setiap pagi yang selalu mengejar idola mereka.

**Oh Sehun**, juga seorang model istimewa sama seperti kris di merek pakaian MCute!. Memiliki wajah dan tingkah laku yang lucu. Suka hal-hal yang berbau childish, dan juga bersekolah di Seoul International High School kelas selebriti. Walaupun ia cadel, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Selalu memberikan senyum ramahnya ke semua orang.

**Xi Luhan**, adalah namja biasa yang bersekolah di Seoul International High School dan memiliki sahabat satu-satunya yaitu tao. Sangat menyukai idolanya yang bernama oh sehun. Luhan berparas cantik dan imut bagaikan yeoja, dan sangat menyukai hal yang childish seperti sehun, ia juga bersekolah disini karena alasannya ingin satu sekolah dengan sehun.

**Kim Joonmyun**, atau sering dipanggil suho, adalah pemilik dari merek terkenal MCute! Dan juga salah satu designer terkemuka di seluruh dunia, berumur 25 tahun dan memiliki senyum angelic nya yang mampuh membuat para yeoja meleleh. Saat ini suho single jadi siapa yang mau? *reader angkat tangan semua*-_-* haha tapi sayangnya suho tidak mau berpacaran terlebih dulu, ia masih mendahulukan karier nya di bidang fashion *para readers pun kecewa*

**Zhang Yixing**, atau lay, adalah penyanyi sekaligus dancer yang terkenal dan juga seorang model. Bersekolah di Seoul International High School di kelas selebriti. Menyukai kris, dan juga berusaha untuk dekat dengan kris.

.

.

.

YAAAAAK! INI DIAAA *caps ga nyante*

Gimana jelek gak? Mau dilanjut atau nggak?

Oh iya yang ff no need to know itu author belum apdet yaaa mianhae ;_;

File nya disembunyiin sama virus T_T *injek viusnya* nanti author tanyain ke gege author ya gimana caranya balikin lagi oke ;)

Akhir kata, RnR JUSEYOOOOOOOO~~ *teriak pake toa shinee dream girl*(?)


	2. meet kris

Desclaimer : TaoRis HunHan punya agency, orang tua mereka, dan tuhan :3

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

**COCOA!**

Pagi yang sangat cerah, warna biru menghiasi langit kota seoul. Seorang namja bersurai hitam dan bermata seperti panda sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya, _Seoul International High School._

Namja bersurai emas hitam yang diketahui ber-name tag Huang Zi Tao itu berjalan dengan santainya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara teriakan yeoja yang sangat mengganggu pendengarannya.

Ia melihat ke belakang, dan benar saja, segerombolan besar yeoja tersebut berlari dan berteriak gaje.

"KYAAAAAAA KRIS OPPA AKAN DATAAAANG!"

"DAN ADA JUGA SEHUN OPPA YANG AKAN DATANG!"

"AYO KITA LIHAT MEREKA KYAAAAA!"

Tao yang melihat mereka berlari dan berteriak histeris refleks mencari tembok terdekat untuk melindungi dirinya.

Beruntung bagi tao, karena setelah ia berlindung di tembok, segerombolan yeoja gaje tersebut berlari seperti dikejar oleh anjing.

'**ck! Apa-apaan ini! Keramaian ini menyeramkan!'** rutuk tao yang masih bersembunyi di tembok.

"ini kan bukan di panggung stasiun tv!" decak tao kesal.

.

Setelah dirasa aman (?) tao pun segera keluar dari persembunyiannya –tembok- dan berjalan lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat segerombolan yeoja tadi yang tengah mengelilingi dua orang namja.

Beruntung bagi tao yang mempunyai badan tinggi, ia bisa melihat dengan mudahnya seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari tao.

Tao melihat pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Nugu? Kenapa keren sekali? Bahkan pakaian seragamnya pun juga keren!" kagum tao.

'**Rambutnya berwarna pirang seperti emas! Eh? Dia bahkan menindik telinganya?! Kelas ku saja tidak dibolehkan!'** batin tao kesal.

"ah! Dunia selebriti tentu saja berbeda!" ucap tao kagum sambil terus menatap namja bersurai emas tersebut yang memunggunginya.

'**ah sudahlah tidak penting! Lebih baik aku ke kelas'** omel tao sambil berlalu melewati para yeoja tersebut.

.

Tao pun berjalan lagi menuju kelasnya.

Baru beberapa meter berjalan menjauhi segerombolan yeoja tadi, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Tao!" ujar namja bersurai cokelat sambil berlari ngos-ngosan

"Annyeong luhan~" sapa tao ramah kepada namja yang dipanggil luhan tersebut.

"Taaao dimana sehun?" Tanya luhan mengatur nafasnya.

"e-eh? Sehun? Tadi dia sudah lewat" jawab tao sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"aaah jinjaaa?!" Tanya luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Huwaaaa sehun kan jarang datang ke sekolaah! Kenapa disaat ia datang aku malah terlambat? Huweeee" sesal luhan yang kini menangis sesegukan.

Tao tahu, temannya ini –luhan- sangat mengidolakan yang namanya oh sehun.

=COCOA!=

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dengan keras.

Luhan masih kesal. Kkk~

"luhan ge, kenapa gege masih kesal sih?" Tanya tao.

"habisnya kan sehun jarang datang. Huwaaaa" jawab luhan

"gege sama saja seperti yeoja yang lainnya. Padahal gege kan namja" ujar tao dengan watadosnya yang membuat luhan mejitak kepalanya

**PLETAK**

"appo ge~" tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"kau itu aneh tao" ucap luhan memandang tao.

"biasanya para namja maupun yeoja datang ke sekolah ingin bertemu dengan idola mereka, tapi kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka!" sebal luhan.

Tao terdiam.

"benar sih. Aku memilih sekolah ini karena sekolah inilah yang paling dekat dari rumah" jawab tao sekenanya.

Tak lama, lee songsaenim pun masuk dan mereka mulai belajar seperti biasa.

.

.

.

*skip time*

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, tandanya pelajaran telah berakhir. Seluruh murid kelas X-B pun keluar.

"eh aku dengar majalah 'WAW' sudah keluar loh! Kali ini membahas tentang Sehun oppa dan kris oppa!" ujar salah satu yeoja yang tengah bergosip dengan yeoja lainnya.

Luhan yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas dengan tao pun sontak memberhentikan langkahnya.

"luhan?" Tanya tao.

"Tao! Aku harus ke took buku sekarang!" ujar luhan bersemangat.

"eh? Kenapa?" Tanya tao heran

"Bulan ini ada sehun dan kris yang dimuat majalah 'WAW'! aku harus membelinya kalau tidak aku akan kehabisan! Aku pergi taaaooo~" luhan pun langsung berlari meninggalkan tao seorang diri yang masih terbengong.

.

'**ah, aku harus jalan kemana ya? Apa ke supermarket saja?'** batin tao sambil terus berjalan tanpa arah meninggalkan sekolahnya.

'**luhan, benar-benar bekerja keras ya' **batin tao sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi.

'**ia sangat beruntung, memiliki idola yang sangat populer'**

.

.

.

Di perjalanan, tao tak sengaja melihat majalah 'WAW' yang menampilkan cover namja yang tadi pagi ia lihat.

Ia pun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat-lihat majalah tersebut.

Pandangan tao berhenti dan membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat namja yang tadi pagi ia perhatikan sedang berposeduduk bersandar pada dinding dan seluruh kancing bajunya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah yang menurutnya menggoda.

'**ini sangat nakal! Eh siapa tadi namanya? Oh kris.'** Batin tao bermonolog ria sambil tetap menatap namja yang bernama kris tersebut.

.

Setelah sekitar lima menit ia menatap kris ia tersadar.

'**kenapa kau menatapnya?! Dasar tao bodoh!'** batin tao merutuki dirinya sendiri

'**tapi dia sexy juga sih' **

"A-Ah apa yang aku pikirkan? Kris itu sok narsis! Dia pikir dia orang yang paling tampan apa?!" kesal tao lalu membalikkan majalah itu ke tempatnya semula dan berbalik ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Saat tao berbalik, ia terkejut melihat seorang namja tinggi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

'**eh? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini di suatu tempat….' **Batin tao berpikir.

'**tunggu tunggu! Majalah yang tadi kan… ini kris!'** batin tao sambil menatap kris yang –tetap- melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

"kau" ucap kris dingin sambil melihat tao.

Yang ditatap hanya menelan ludahnya paksa

GLEK

'**apa ia dengar ejekan ku tadi?'** batin tao meringis

"kau dari sekolahku kan?" Tanya kris

"i-iya.." tao menjawab agak ketakutan.

'**mati aku! Aku akan dimarahi olehnya!' **

**.**

tanpa diduga, kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tao dan sontak membuat tao membulatkan matanya.

"n-neo! Apa yang kau lakukan!" ujar tao sambil berteriak ketika kris menarik pinggangnya dan membuatnya memeluk kris.

"tenang saja. Rileks" jawab kris datar.

'**apa rileks? Dia bilang rileks?!'** batin tao geram.

"berhenti berteriak dan pura-puralah dicium olehku" ujar kris.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya dan tao hanya bisa terpejam. Kris tidak mencium bibir tao, melainkan di ujung hidung tao.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan para yeoja membuat tao membuka matanya.

"KYAAAAA KRIS OPPAAA HENTIKAAAAN"

"KYAAAA JANGAN CIUM NAMJA ITUUU!"  
"KYAAAA AKU CEMBURUUUU"

Begitulah para yeoja berteriak.

.

Kris lalu memeluk pinggang tao dan menatap yeoja-yeoja tersebut.

"maaf.. tetapi ia adalah pacarku" ujar kris enteng.

'**APAAA?!'** tao terkejut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" teriak para gadis tersebut lebih keras.

"Kris oppa tidak mungkin!"

"di majalah tertulis bahwa kris tidak tertarik untuk pacaran!"

"masa kris oppa pacaran dengan namja yang membosankan!"

Begitulah komentar pedas yang sangat nge-JLEB bagi tao.

.

'**GRRRRRRR'** geram tao dalam hati seperti serigala yang melihat pasangannya diculik oleh serigala lain (?)

Tao menarik nafas panjang dan…

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengan orang nar—"

Omongan tao berhenti karena kris membekap mulutnya.

"mmm! Mmmm! MMMM!" tao bergumam tidak jelas dan memandang kris dengan tatapan horror. Yang ditatap hanya memasang ekspresi '-_-' saja.

"diamlah" ujar kris.

'**apa?! Dia menyuruhku diam?! Aish dasar model mesum!'** batin tao memanas (?)

.

"dan kami sekarang sedang kencan, berhentilah mengikuti kami, okay?" titah kris kepada para yeoja tersebut tanpa melihat tao yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kau-mau-ku-wushu?'

.

"Ayo lari!" ujar kris lalu menyeret tangan tao dan berlari sekuat mungkin.

"e-eh tunggu yaaa!" tao yang hanya diseret pun hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari yeoja-yeoja gaje tersebut, kris membawa tao ke suatu tembok dan berhenti.

"hosh hosh" tao mengatur nafasnya yang serasa pendek (?)

"kenapa kau lari begitu cepat eh?! Kalau aku mati bagaimana?!" Tanya tao kesal melihat kris.

"kau juga yang salah. Kenapa larimu sangat lambat?" Tanya balik kris sewot.

"ah sudahlah. Gomawo, karna kau, aku terbebas dari yeoja sinting tadi" ucap kris lalu tersenyum menatap tao.

**BLUSH**

Wajah tao memanas saat ia melihat kris tersenyum melihat dirinya.

"i-itu.. tidak masalah.." jawab tao terbata.

"ta-tapi.. tapi.." tambah tao masih gugup

"tapi apa hm?" Tanya kris

"tapi.. kenapa kau berpura-pura untuk menciumku tadi?" Tanya tao polos.

Kris ber-smirk.

"jadi kau mau yang sungguhan hm?" Tanya kris sambil memperlembut suaranya dan mendekat kearah tao.

**GLEK**

Tao menelan ludahnya kasar.

"bu-bukan.. ha-hanya.. itu.." tao mundur namun naas ia sekarang berada di tembok dan kini kris mengunci dirinya.

"hanya apa hm?" Tanya kris dengan nada menggoda dan membuat tao keringat dingin.

.

'**apa dia mempermainkanku?'** batin tao.

"kenapa tidak menjawab?" Tanya kris lagi mengecup telinga tao.

"a-ahh" tanpa sengaja desahan kecil tersebut lolos dari mulut tao.

'**sial! Kenapa aku mendesah gara-gara ini?! Aish!'** batin tao merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kris ber-smirk. "hanya mengecup telinga mu saja kau mendesah, apalagi aku mengecup daerah yang lain, kkk" ujar kris dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat menggoda.

"jika kau mau aku menciummu, akan kuberi satu ya" kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tao.

.

Namun saat tinggal 3 cm lagi mencapai bibir tao, kris berhenti. Tao menatap kris bingung.

"hanya bercanda kok!" ujar kris sambil nyengir kuda.

'**APA?! HANYA BERCANDA?! BERCANDA?!'** batin tao mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sayangnya tidak dirasakan oleh kris.

'**GRRRRRRR'** geram tao sebelum menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan….

"BODOOOOOOH!" teriak tao dengan nada 9 oktafnya yang refleks membuat kris menutup telinganya erat.

"Kau mempermainkan orang! Aku bukan orang seperti yang lain! Aku berbeda dari mereka! "

Teriak tao masih kesal dengan kris.

'**ayo tao katakan sesuatuuuu'**

Tao menghirup nafasnya agak dalam dan….

"KRIS BODOH! NARSIS! SOK TAMPAN! SUKA MEMPERMAINKAN ORANG! DASAR KRIS JELEEEEEK!" maki tao pada kris.

"Aku mau pulang!" tao berbalik menatap kris lagi.

"AKU BENCI SELEBRITIS SEPERTI ITU! DASAR KRIS MESUM!" Teriak tao sekali lagi memaki kris sebelum mengambil kertas dari tasnya dan melemparkannya dengan keras pada kris lalu berlari pulang.

.

"narsis? Sok tampan? Kkk" ujar kris sambil mengambil kertas yang tadi tao lempar padanya.

"orang itu menarik" kris tersenyum sambil menatap kertas itu.

"baiklah huang zi tao, sampai bertemu lagi besok, kekeke" bisik kris ber-smirk.

.

.

.

**TBC**

GYAAAAHAHAHAHAHA *author ketawa gaje* *-_-*

Otte? Gimana? Jelek ya? ._.

RnR Juseyoooo~~~~ *bbuing bbuing bareng kris*


	3. TaoRis, HunHan meet

Desclaimer : TaoRis HunHan punya agency, orang tua mereka, dan tuhan :3

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

annyeong haseyo~ *lambai lambai anggun* *dilempar high heels*

gomawo yang udah review :3 *bow bow bow*

ini buat balasan review yang di chap kemarin ya :3

**lana **: haha kris mesum ya -_- ini sudah dilanjut :3

**NanaFujoshi **: mesum tingkat akut ._. *dicekek kris*

**Love Couple **: mungkin di mamang mamang majalah ada kali ya ._.)?

**SelcyMorimoto **: ehehe gomawo :3 gapapa gapapa :D

**Ayulopetyas11 **: ini sudah saya buat agak panjangan :3 *panjang apa(?)*

**meey-chaan** : ini judulnya author terinspirasi dari komik COCOA! itu komik aslinya.

**Asha Lightyagamikun **: author gaakan siksa baby panda kok :3 *peluk panda* *ini yang dipeluk panda atau tao(?)*

**DevilFujoshi **: sudah saya lanjut *kibar bendera xiuchen(?)*

**AnieJOY'ERS **: kayaknya gaada deh huhu mianhae ;_;

**Kazuma B'tomat **: KRay pasti ada di chap chap selanjutnya nanti, kalau SuLay saya masih berpikir ;_;

**MyJonggie **: saya malah terbayang taoris ._.)?

**cassieYJS **: saya masih berpikir untuk ada sulay ;_;

yasudah gausah banyak bacot lagi ya, langsung aja. silahkan membaca, dadaaaah ._.)/

**COCOA!**

Kris masih terdiam di tempat ia dan tao bersembunyi.

"baiklah huang zi tao, sampai bertemu lagi besok, kekeke" kris ber-_smirk._

_._

Tiba-tiba, handphone nya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo" ujar kris

"_kris! Apa kau besok ada pemotretan?"_ Tanya yang diseberang telpon.

"ada sehun, memangnya kenapa?"

"_aniya! Yasudah kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke sekolah saja. Ternyata kau ada jadwal, sudahlah"_ ujar sehun

Tiba-tiba ia teringat tao, kris ber-_smirk_.

"_bagaimana kalau pemotretannya aku batalkan? Mendahulukan sekolah itu lebih penting kan?"_ ujar kris bijak dalam sambungan telepon. *A: cie kris bijak ._. Kris: masbuloh?-_-*

"_oh, arraseo. Yasudah, sampai bertemu besok ne" _

-pip-

Sambungan pun diputuskan dari pihak sehun.

.

Kris menekan sambungan nomor 5, manajernya.

"_yeoboseyo"_

"manajer, ini aku. Aku ingin membatalkan pemotretan untuk besok"

"_kenapa? Kau tidak mau ambil job pemotretan dengan lay?"_

"aku tidak mau. Aku nanti akan membawa seorang model baru yang pasti kau dan fotografer akan suka"

"_arra, akan ku batalkan"_

"ne"

-pip-

Sambungan diputuskan dari kris.

.

**Di lain tempat, Rumah Tao.**

Tao kini tengah berkutat di dapurnya sedang membuat kue.

"KRIS BODOOOOOOOOH! AKU BENCI SELEBRITIIIIIII!" tao berteriak dengan keras sambil mengaduk adonannya dengan sangat cepat dan kuat.

"tao. Kalau membuat kue buat kue saja, tidak usah sambil berteriak sekeras itu ne. kasian tetangga, suaramu terdengar hingga 3 rumah. Mereka kira kau di grepe-grepe" ujar sang eomma, sungmin menenangkan anaknya yang tengah kesal sambil terus mengaduk adonannya.

'**dan juga kasian adonannya kau terus aduk'** batin sang eomma.

"HUAAAAAA EOMMA JAHAAAAAT SIAPA YANG BILANG AKU TENGAH DI GREPE GREPE HAH? SINI BIAR KU WUSHU DENGAN MIXER!HUAAAAAAAAAA" tao tak peduli dan terus mengaduk adonan yang sudah lama mengembang dan semakin kental tersebut.

Sang eomma hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu pergi ke ruang tamu.

"kenapa lagi dia?" Tanya sang appa, kyuhyun sambil berkutat dengan selingkuhan tersayangnya *READ: PSP*

"biasa, bermeditasi dengan membuat kue" jawab sungmin.

"kenapa anakku namja tapi suka membuat kue eh" hela kyuhyun yang terus memainkan psp nya.

"dan juga kenapa suamiku sudah umur 30-an tetapi masih suka bermain psp" sungmin menghela nafas beratnya.

Kyuhyun mendeathglare sungmin.

"apa?" Tanya sungmin ketika tau kyuhyun menatapnya dan sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-berani-menatapku-maka-selingkuhanmu-aku-buang'.

"aniya" kyuhyun mencicit ketika ia melihat sungmin menatapnya seperti itu.

Hah yasudah, ini kenapa jadi cerita kyumin?-_-

.

_**Kembali ke tao.**_

_**Ting!**_

Bunyi sang kompor eh salah maksudnya oven menandakan kue yang tao buat sudah matang.

"hah, sudah matang akhirnya. Saatnya masukkan yang lainnya" tao tersenyum menatap sang kue penuh arti (?)

"hyung aku lapar buatkan aku—" ucapan sang adik, baekhyun terpotong melihat seluruh isi dapurnya dipenuhi kue.

"HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DAPUR? INI BUKAN MALAM LEBARAN ATAUPUN NATAL HYUNG!" jerit sang adik histeris dengan nada 8 oktafnya.

"oh, hai baekhyun" ujar atao santai.

Sungmin yang sedang beradu mulut dengan kyuhyun pun berhenti ketika mendengar baekhyun berteriak. Lalu sungmin pun menuju dapur. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat seisi dapurnya yang rapi dan cantik kini berganti menjadi penuh tepung, cokelat, baking soda, margarine, dan puluhan Loyang berisi kue di setiap sudut dapurnya.

"ASTAGA TAO SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK KUE YANG KAU BUAT?!" jerit sungmin tak kalah histerisnya dengan baekhyun.

"oh eomma, umm coba kupikir. Ah! Ini sudah Loyang ke-30 ku!" ujar tao santai tak peduli dengan tatapan sang eomma dan adiknya dengan mata yang melebar.

"BERSIHKAN DAPUR SEKARANG JUGA TAO!"

**=COCOA!=**

Keesokan paginya…

"selamat pagi luhan" ujar seorang namja yang sedang membawa 3 kotak makan berukuran besar.

"selamat pagi ta—" ucapan luhan terpotong melihat tao –namja yang membawa kue— kesusahan membawa kotak makanan yang super besar itu.

"kau ingin berjualan?" Tanya luhan.

"tentu saja tidak. Ini kue untukmu luhan" ujar tao menyerahkan dengan entengnya ke luhan yang kewalahan.

"APA?! JADI SEMUA ITU ISINYA KUE? APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak luhan mengomel.

"hehe, aku terlalu terbawa suasana jadinya buat terlalu banyak hehe" tao nyengir kuda.

"ah arraseo" luhan menerima kue tersebut dengan setengah hati (?)

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA KRIS DAN JUGA SEHUN OPPAAAA!" teriak para siswi histeris.

Luhan terdiam. Dan juga tao ikut terdiam.

Luhan terdiam karena ia melihat sehun sedang berjalan dengan senyumannya ke segala arah.

Sedangkan tao, ia terdiam karena mengingat kris dan kejadian kemarin.

.

"YA TUHAN! KRIS DAN SEHUN OPPA DATANG DUA HARI BERTURUT TURUT! JARANG BANGET!"

"KYAAA AKU SANGAT SENANG!"

"AKU BERUNTUNG SEKOLAH DISINI KYAAAA!"

"AKU NGGA MAU LULUUUUS!"

Teriakan para siswi yang terus-terusan berkata seperti itu.

.

Kris melihat sesuatu, matanya menyipit**. 'tao?'** batin kris.

Kris melihat tao dan juga sebaliknya, tao melihat kris.

'**e-eh ngapain dia ngeliatin aku?'** batin tao kaget.

Kris berjalan kearah tao.

Sesampainya ia di depan tao, kris tersenyum.

"Huang zi tao" ujar kris dengan senyumannya.

**GLEK**

'**darimana ia bisa tahu namaku?'**

Kris mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"kau menjatuhkan ini kemarin" ujar kris yang masih dengan senyumannya.

Tao melihat sebentar kertas itu.

'**itu kan…'**

'**yang kemarin…..'**

'**ITU KAN KERTAS PEMERIKSAAN KESEHATANKU DAN JUGA BAGIAN PRIVATKU!'** batin tao menjerit.

Ia sangat malu sekarang lalu dengan kasar ia mengambil kertas itu dari tangan kris.

.

'**kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini eh? Huaaaaa eomma tolong akuuuuu'** muka tao seperti 'T_T'

'**sangat memalukan! Ia pasti tau informasi tentang tubuhku!'** batin tao menangis pilu (?)

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga tao.

"kau punya junior yang sangat imut ne ukurannya? Kkk" bisik kris yang membuat tao membulatkan matanya.

"lain kali berhati-hati lah ne!" ujar kris yang membuat siswi menjerit histeris.

"KYAAAA KRIS OPPA MENGEMBALIKAN BARANG YANG NAMJA ITU JATUHKAN!"

"KRIS OPPA SANGAT BAIK!"

"KYAAAA AKU JUGA INGIN MENJATUHKAN SESUATU!"

.

Seusai kris dan sehun pergi, para siswi tersebut pun langsung berhambur mengerumuni tao.

'gyaa kerumunan macam apa ini?!' batin tao shock.

"tao oppa kau berbicara pada kris oppa! Bagaimana rasanya?"

"apakah oppa senang?"

Tao tidak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Tetapi, sebagian besar pertanyaan yang ingin dijawab tao adalah 'TIDAK! Aku tidak senang berbicara dengannya!'

.

"ngomong-ngomong, benda apa yang oppa jatuhkan?"

**GLEK**

Tao tertegun.

"o-oh.. i-itu.. itu bukan apa apa!"

**=COCOA!=**

**Jam istirahat**

Kini tao dan luhan sedang duduk berdua diatap sekolah.

"huaaa tao! Kue ini sangat enak! Kue buatan tao selalu kue yang terbaik!" ujar luhan antusias.

"ehehe gomawo, sebenarnya aku membuat ini asal-asalan dan tanpa mencoba. Hehe" tao nyengir.

BRUSSSHHH

Tiba-tiba luhan mengeluarkan kunyahan-nya didalam mulut nya.

Tao shock

"lu-luhan? Apa kau terkejut karena aku bilang seperti itu?" ujar tao takut.

"t-tao.. t-ta-tao…" ucap luhan terbata.

"A-APA?! APA YANG TERJADI?!" tao histeris mendengar luhan yang terbata.

"mu-mungkin-mungkinkah.. i-itu…"

Luhan menunjuk kearah pintu atap.

Tao melihat pintu atap tersebut. Seorang namja yang tengah celingak-celinguk.

Tao kaget. Itu kan…..

"SEHUN!" ujar luhan berteriak.

.

Sehun yang mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut. 2 orang namja yang tengah makan sesuatu.

"ah! Annyeong!" sapa sehun ramah.

Tao diam.

"a-a-annyeong se-sehun" ucap luhan gugup.

"ah! Ada kue! Aku lapar! Bolehkah aku memakannya?" mata sehun menatap luhan dengan berbinar lucu.

"te-tentu saja boleh!" ujar luhan antusias.

Sehun pun duduk diantara mereka.

"wah! Mashita! Sangat sangat enak!" sehun berteriak.

"hehe, gomawo, sehun-ah.. kau kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"eum, aku hanya—" ucapan sehun terputus melihat dengan detail wajah luhan, ah aniya. Lebih tepatnya pada rambut luhan.

"di rambutmu…" sehun menunjuk rambut luhan yang sedang blushing.

"ke-kenapa sehun?" Tanya luhan.

.

"itu ikat rambut 'Dear my deer' kan?! Kau suka dengan rusa?!" Tanya sehun antusias dengan mata berbinar lucu *A: kyaa sehunnaa *-* Luhan: mukalu engga usah gitu deh thor -_-*

"eh-i-iya" jawab luhan mengangguk tak kalah antusias.

"Aaah! Baguslah! Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu fans deer!" ujar sehun lalu memeluk luhan dengan erat.

Sehun? Tak sadarkah kau kalau namja yang kau peluk ini tengah blushing parah? Kkk.

"aku tidak pernah member tahu siapapun tentang ini. Baru kau yang aku beritahu, hehe" ujar shun.

"dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ikat rambut itu!" tambahnya terlalu semangat.

"dimana kau membelinya?"

"aku membelinya di china, agak jauh. Kalau kau mau aku akan memberimu ini!" ucap luhan lalu melepas ikat rambutnya.

"eh? Jinjjayo? Aaaah gomawoooo~" sehun berteriak dan memeluk luhan dengan erat sekali lagi.

.

"namaku, xi luhan. Teman-teman biasanya memanggilku luhan, tetapi terkadang juga xiao lu" luhan memperkenalkan dirinya depan sehun

"xiao lu? Luhan? Bukankah arti 'lu' dalam bahasa china rusa? Aah pantas saja kau menyukai rusa!" ujar sehun antusias walaupun agak gak nyambung dengan nama -_-

"aku memanggilmu xiao lu saja ya?"

"eum, boleh!"

.

Sehun pun memakai ikat rambut yang diberi oleh luhan.

"bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Tanya nya.

"bagus! Sangat bagus!" luhan menjawab dengan antusias.

**=COCOA!=**

Setelah mereka bertiga makan, sehun pamit kepada luhan dan tao.

"aku akan menunjukkannya pada kris! Annyeooong~" ujar sehun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"luhan apa kau—" ucapan tao terpotong melihat luhan yang kini tengah blushing keras dan di background belakangnya ada bunga bunga yang bersinar (?)

.

Tiba-tiba sehun kembali kearah mereka.

"ada apa sehun?" Tanya tao.

"aku lupa sesuatu. Kalau ia luhan, berarti kau tao kan?" tanyanya.

"ya benar kenapa?"

Sehun merogoh saku celananya sebentar. Dan ia menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"ini dia. Yasudah aku pergi dulu ne annyeong~!"

.

Tao menerima surat itu. Dan isinya adalah….

_Jika kau tidak mau aku menyebarkan berapa cm ukuran junior mu, datang ke taman sekolah kelas selebriti sepulang sekolah._

_Datanglah sendiri!_

_Kris._

Tao membaca surat itu dan geram.

'**ia mengancamku eh? Aish model mesum!'** gumam tao

"apakah ini berarti sekarang…. Perang?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hohoho chap 2 sudah updated :3 ini si kris mesum ya -_-

Ukuran junior pun dipermasalahkan (?)

Yasudahlah :3 akhir kata, RnR JUSEYOOOOOOO~ *bbuing bbuing bareng rusa(?)


	4. Make Up

Desclaimer : TaoRis HunHan punya agency, orang tua mereka, dan tuhan :3

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

ANNYEONG IM BACK~! *plak plak plak* (?)

Saya ga bakal nyangka kalau yang rupiu sebanyak ini :') *nangis anggun*-_-*

Balasan review nya ya buat chap yang sebelumnya :3

**Nurul Fajrianti **: kris emang mesum ._. *dicekek kris* kata kris bilang ke author kalo saya nyebarin berapa cm punya tao saya bakal disembur dengan naga nya u,u

**dian haniehunie :** mungkin di chap-chap selanjutnya ya author bikin HunHan moment x) terus saksikan (?) chap selanjutnya x3 *modus*

**Albert said :** gomawo atas sarannya, saya orangnya ga suka cerita yang bertele-tele ;A; saya orangnya langsung singkat aja (?) u,u mianhae u,u tapi saya bakal usahain ya buat ceritanya agak detail

**Patrick : **keep calm (?) udah di update kok :3 *buang goloknya(?)*

**Baby ZiRen**** :** panggil saya Nathan :3 hehe gomawo udah sukaaaa *cipok cipok(?)*-_-*

**yantijinki**** : **virus mesum kris sudah tertular (?) LOL -_- saya lebih sweatadrop dan jawdrop liat sehun pake pita itu *-* kasian ya Cuma di dapur -_-

**Asha lightyagamikun**** : **saya juga XDD *disembur kris pake api*habisnya saya Cuma kebayang muka kyumin '-')? Nanti ada slaight pair kray u,u *sembunyi di tembok*

**putchanC**** : **ini saya coba usahain buat yang lebih panjang hehe :3

**Jin Ki Tao**** : **sulay kayaknya chap-chap depannya deh ._. *lupa chap berapa*-_-*

**Sulay Daughter Forever**** : **gaada chanbaek mianhae ;A;

**Hanny TaoRis EXOtic**** : **terima kasih banyak eonnie *bener kan eonnie(?)* ah ne, bakal saya perbaiki lagi kata-katanya. Gomawo udah kasih saran :* *cipok cipok*(?)

**ayulopetyas11**** : **KrAy mungkin chap-chap depannya chingu :3

segitu saja ya balasan review nya, karena saya capek ngetik *enggak ding becanda kok^^v* *diteror readers(?)* yasudah, daripada saya ngelantur disini, lebih baik saya pergi *eh salah* ngelanjutin cerita ini, dadaaah ._.)/

* * *

**COCOA!**

_Jika kau tidak mau aku menyebarkan berapa cm ukuran junior mu, datang ke taman sekolah kelas selebriti sepulang sekolah._

_Datanglah sendiri!_

_Kris._

Tao membaca surat itu dan geram.

'**ia mengancamku eh? Aish model mesum!' **gumam Tao.

"Apakah ini berarti sekarang…. Perang?!"

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang _namja_ bersurai gelap sedang berdiri di taman yang sangat indah dan luas. namja tersebut yang terdeteksi (?) bernama Tao sedang melihat jam analog yang melingkar indah(?) di tangan kirinya. apa yang ia perbuat? (?)

"Lima..empat..tiga..dua..satu.." ucap Tao.

ternyata ia sedang menghitung mundur detik jam yang mulai menunjukkan pukul 15.30 WIB *ralat* maksudnya KST.

"Hhhh.." gumam _namja_ bermata panda tersebut sebelum menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam daaaaan...

.

.

"KRIS BODOH! DIA YANG MEMANGGILKU SEPULANG SEKOLAH UNTUK KESINI DAN DIA SENDIRI TIDAK DATAAAANG! APA-APAN IA! AKU CAPEK MENUNGGU SATU JAM DISINI DAN DIA SENDIRI TIDAK DATANG! ARGH! IA MEMPERMAINKANKU TERNYATA! KRIS BODOOOOH! WU YI FAN BODOOOOH! KRIIIIS SUPEEER DUPEEEER BO-"

ucapan Tao yang sedang memaki Kris sambil berteriak dengan super kencang hingga membuat burung-burung yang sedang yadongan pergi *author mesum-_-* terhenti karena seseorang menutup mulutnya dengan sangat erat.

"Oke cukup segitu saja memaki ku" ucap seorang _namja_ yang terdeteksi (?) sebagai orang yang Tao maki -Kris-.

.

"HRIIIS HOHOOOH! HEHASHAN AAAHUUUUU!" (Kris bodoh! lepaskan aku!) Tao berteriak dalam mulut yang ditutup oleh tangan Kris berontak dengan kuat namun tenanganya tentu kalah dengan kekuatan tangan super (?) milik Kris.

"Yaa kau berteriak keras sekali tahu" ujar Kris enteng dan watados.

**'Dasar menjengkelkan!'** batin Tao yang sudah ber api-api(?).

.

"Jika kau diam, maka aku akan lepaskan tanganku dari mulutmu, Tao" ucap Kris.

awalnya Tao tidak mau diam karena dirinya masih panas (?) karena ia telah lama menunggu, dan Kris datang sambil membekap mulutnya dan dengan watadosnya ia berbicara dengan sangat tenang seperti tidak merasakan aura dari dalam dirinya yang berwarna merah (?).

Namun lama-kelamaan, Tao mulai tenang meskipun ia agak berontak sedikit-sedikit -_-"

.

setelah Tao seutuhnya(?) tenang, Kris mulai melepaskan tangannya yang membekap Tao.

.

Tao berbalik membelakangi Kris sambil menggumam kata-kata makian yang tak jelas.

"Kris bodoh! egois! kejam! bodoh! egois! kejam! bodoh! egois! kejam! dan bla bla bla" Tao terus memaki Kris sambil mengucapkan 3 kata tersebut berulang-ulang.

Kris terkikik melihat Tao yang menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas tentang dirinya.

.

**GREP!**

Tao terkejut melihat pinggangnya melingkar sepasang tangan kokoh milik Kris.

"YAA! MAU APA KAU MODEL MESUM HEH?!" teriak Tao.

Kris tetap tak bergeming dan menyembunyikan paras bak _white horse prince_ nya di tengkuk Tao.

.

"Tao.." panggil Kris yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Tao.

yang dipanggilpun menoleh,

"Apa model mesum?"

"Apa kau mau melakukan hal yang lebih asyik dari... ciuman?" ucap Kris dengan nada yang dibuatnya seduktif sambil mengecup pelan tengkuk Tao bertubi-tubi.

.

Seketika badan Tao bergetar.

**'lebih asyik dari ciuman? maksudnya apa? apa ia mempermainkanku lagi?'** batin Tao.

dan ia menjadi merinding karena Kris mengecup tengkuknya bertubi-tubi.

.

"Mau melakukannya kan?" tanya Kris yang kini ciumannya menjalar ke pipi chubby milik Tao.

Tao _blushing_.

Kris yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tuh mau kan? kau saja pipimu sudah memerah kkk~" ucap Kris.

"Memerah artinya mau, Ya" tambahnya lagi.

.

"Ayo pergi!" Kris menarik tangan Tao dan berhenti di pinggir jalan.

Kris sedang mencari _Taxi_ sedangkan Tao hanya melihat Kris yang celingak-celinguk kekiri-kekanan untuk mencari _Taxi_.

.

"KYAAAAAA ITU KRIS OPPPAAA!"

"EH IYA IYA! AYO KTIA KESANAAAA!"

"KRIS OPPPAAAAAA!"

para _yeoja_ mulai berlari setelah ia melihat Kris yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan bersama Tao.

"ck dasar _yeoja_ penggangu" desisnya.

Tak lama, ia melihat sebuah _Taxi_ dan langsung saja ia memanggil _taxi_ tersebut dan berhasil. _Taxi_ itu pun berhenti di depan mereka -Kris dan Tao-.

.

"cepat naik, Tao" titah Kris.

Tao mulai membuka pintu _Taxi_ tersebut dan dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam dan disusul oleh Kris.

**'kerumunan yeoja itu menyeramkan!'** batin Tao.

.

"_ahjussi_, tolong antarkan kami ke _Seoul Palace Hotel_ ne" ucap Kris kepada supir _Taxi_ tersbut.

"Ne" jawab supir tersebut.

.

Tao yang mendengar Kris yang akan membawa mereka berdua ke hotel, cuma bisa cengo.

"Ng-ngapain ke hotel? mau ngapain eh mesum?" tanya Tao pada Kris.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita ingin melakukan hal yang lebih asyik dari ciuman," jawab Kris sambil tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao.

**BLUSH!**

lagi-lagi wajah Tao memerah.

.

.

Ckiiiiiit *suara taxi nya berhenti* *suara apa ini-_-*

"Sudah sampai" ucap sang supir taxi tersebut.

Kris pun membayar supir Taxi Tadi dan bergegas keluar bersama Tao.

.

**COCOA!**

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di _Seoul Palace Hotel_, yaitu salah satu hotel berbintang lima yang paling mewah di Korea dari sekian banyaknya hotel berbintang disana.

Kris dan Tao telah masuk di dalam hotel tersebut dan langsung saja ia -Kris- berjalan sambil terus menggenggam tangan milik Tao.

Tiba-tiba Kris berhenti. Tao yang melihat Kris berhenti tiba-tiba pun heran.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Tao.

Kris ber-_smirk_ lalu ia berbalik menatap manik mata milik Tao.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak sabaran eh?" ucap Kris sambil meniup pelan telinga Tao.

Tubuh Tao bergetar.

"Bu-bukan mak-maksud- ku seperti i-itu.. ta-tapi- Ah sudahlah! dasar kau model mesum!" ujar Tao lalu mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya kesal. Kris terkikik melihat Tao berbicara gugup. Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda (?)

.

.

.

Mereka -Kris dan Tao- sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang agak besar *seukuran VVIP* dan Kris berhenti membuat Tao bingung.

"Tutup matamu" Titah Kris.

"Mwo? buat apa aku harus menutup mataku?"

"Tutup saja"

"Tidak mau"

"Harus mau"

"Tidak"

"Harus mau"

"Aku bilang tidak model mesum"

Kris menghela nafas.** 'Dasar anak keras kepala'** omel Kris dalam hati.

.

Kris berpikir sejenak, ia mendapat akal.

Perlahan ia melepaskan dasi sekolah yang ada di kerah leher seragamnya, lalu secara perlahan ia menutup mata Tao dan mengikatnya membuat Tao yang melihat dunia menjadi gelap.

"Gyaaa ummaaa aku butaaa! semua gelaap ummaaaa!" panik Tao.

Kris hanya _facepalm_ melihat tingkah abnormal Tao seperti itu -_-

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Kris lalu menarik tangan Tao masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

* * *

**COCOA!**

Kris masih saja terus menggandeng, ah lebih tepatnya menarik tangan Tao menuju sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan Tao.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Tao menoleh ke kiri yang menurut instingnya Kris disebelah kiri namun instingnya tidak tajam (?), Kris berada di sebelah kanan nya. Kris yang melihat Tao berbicara padanya tetapi tidak menoleh kearah dirinya hanya bisa _facepalm_ lagi -_- Bodohnya dirimu Tao *digebukin panda sekampung*

.

.

"Ah Kris, kau sudah datang rupanya" ujar seorang _namja_ yang tidak tahu dari mana arahnya datang dan Tao hanya bisa celingak celinguk kekiri-kekanan tidak jelas.

"Hm" jawab Kris seadanya.

"Ah, mana dia orangnya?"

"Ini" ucap Kris sambil menunjuk Tao yang masih celingak celinguk -_-

"Kenapa kau tutup matanya?"

"Jika tidak ditutup ia akan seperti monster" Kris menjawab asal (?)

**'APA?! AKU DIBILANGNYA SEPERTI MONSTER?!'** batin Tao geram.

**'GRRRR AWAS KAU KRIS!'**  
"Yasudah, kau bawa dia kesana. aku ingin melihatnya"

"Hm"

Kris pun membawa Tao kearah yang ditunjuk namja tadi, dan mendudukkan Tao disalah satu kursi lagi.

"Hei mesum lepaskan aku sekarang" Titah Tao.

"Tidak mau"

"Apa?! lepasakan aku _ppali_~" Tao memohon.

"_Shireo_"

"Kriiis~"

"Hm"

"Lepaskan aku _jebal ne_~" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tidak"

"_Bbuing-Bbuing~~_" Tao mengeluarkan suara aegyonya dan tidak bisa memakai jurus panda eyes kesayangannya karena matanya ditutup -_-

"..."

"Ah Kris yang tampan, penuh karisma, cool, rajin menabung(?), dan narsis~ oh ayolah lepaskan aku~ _bbuing bbuing~_" sekali lagi Tao menggunakan aegyo dan pout yang lucu sekaligus *A: Tao saranghae *-* Kris: /lempar naga ke author/*-_-*

.

Setelah beberapa lama Tao memohon pada Kris, dan akhirnya Kris pun melepaskan ikatan pada Tao yang menutupi matanya. Tao mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kau tunggulah disini" ujar Kris.

"Eh?"

Tao ingin bertanya kembali tetapi ia bungkam karena melihat banyak noona yang datang menghampiri dirinya.

**'GYAA ADA NOONA NOONA! MAU APA MEREKA?!'** panik Tao dalam hati.

* * *

**COCOA!**

"Bukankah seharusnya yeoja?! kenapa malah namja?!" heran salah satu noona yang mengelilingi Tao.

Kris hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Hh.. Aku tidak suka dengan yeoja, mereka memuakkan. kenapa tidak kalian beri saja dia wig dan selesai ia menjadi yeoja." Ucap Kris dengan nada datarnya.

'**Ada apa sebenarnya ini? ada apa dengan wig? siapa yang menjadi yeoja?'** batin Tao yang agak lola. **'Hmmm...'** Tao yang masih berpikir tentang wig dan yeoja masih lola. '**Hmmmm...'** Tao berpikir lagi. **'Hmmmmmm...'** dan Tao berpikir lag.i *R: wooy ini ff kapan selesenya kalau lu cuma nulis tao hm hm mulu-_- A: hatur nuhun(?) /cipok reader(?)*

"Hmm sepertinya dia akan cantik jika diberi wig ;)" Ucap salah satu noona dari 5 noona yang mengelilingi Tao dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Ah! Benar! Kyaa membayangkannya saja sudah imut apalagi aslinya nantiii :3" Sahut seorang noona lagi yang berada di samping kiri Tao.

"Akan lebih cantik jika ditambah dengan kontak lens!"

"Dan dia akan semakin cantik dengan tatanan rambut wig ala puteri Eropa!"

"Aku akan mengambilkan dress yang cocok untuknyaaa~"

Tao merasa heran sendiri melihat kelima noona tersebut sibuk sendiri dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menerawang keatas -yang menurut tao hanya ada dek atas dan arah kiblat(?) *author sering numpang dihotel(?)*- dengan gaje nya -_-

.

Kelima noona tersebut pun segera berlari meninggalkan Tao -bersama Kris- setelah bermonolog keatas yang Tao bilang hanya ada dek atas dan author bilang ada arah kiblat(?).

Tao ingin menanyakan pada Kris tentang apa yang noona-noona tadi bilang tentang Wig, namja yang menjadi yeoja, serta kontak lens dan pakaian ala Eropa. Tetapi niatnya diurung karena baru 2 detik menatap wajah yang berekspresi poker face itu ia teringat akan malunya ia saat kris mengetahui ukuran juniornya yang **cm itu. (?)

**'uugh, aku ingin bertanya, tapi terlalu gengsi'** Monolog Tao dalam hati.

**'Ugh tapi kalau tidak aku tanyakan nanti aku kepo u,u'**

**'Tanya tidak yaaaa...'** Batin Tao mulai labil (?)

**'Aaahh aku tanya saja'** Baru Tao ingin menatap Kris lagi tetapi diurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. **'Ukh, bagaimana aku mau bertanya, menatap wajah melebihi poker face saja membuatku kesal'** Tao mempout kan bibirnya.

**'Sebaiknya aku jangan tanya! Iya jangan tanya!'** batin Tao setengah(?) mantap.

Lalu Tao melihat kelima noona tersebut mondar-mandir gaje dengan langkah kaki cepat bak kuda (?) membuatnya semakin kepo.

'**Aku harus tanya Kris!'**

**'A-aahh jangan! Pasti Kris akan menjawab dengan nada yang menyebalkan!'**

**'Tapi meskipun menyebalkan aku kan sudah tau jawabannya nanti'**

**'aaahh tidak usah! Jika aku bertanya padanya, mau ditaruh dimana muka panda imutku ini?!'**

**'Tidak apa-apalah Tao... Sedikit merendahkan dirimu untuk namja narsis seperti dia. Tanya sajalah.. Hehe'**

**'EEH?! APA?! Merendahkan diri?! SEDIKIT?! WHUT?! ARE YUH KIDDING MIH?!(?) tidak tidak tidaaaak akan pernah merendahkan dirimu kepada namja tiang bendera ini!'**

.

"Kris, maksud para noona tadi yang bilang wig, pakaian Eropa, kontak lens, dan menjadi yeoja itu... Siapa?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah super kepo miliknya.

**PLAK!** Ternyata perasaan kepo Tao mampu mengalahkan gengsi yang dibilangnya dalam hati tadi. Sementara di dalam hati dalam pihak 'jangan-bertanya-pada-kris' hanya bisa _facepalm_ dengan sedih dan merana nya.

"Hm? Kau ingin tau?" Kris menatap balik Tao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan super kepo nya dan dibalas dengan anggukan antusias tak kalah kepo nya.

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke samping telinga Tao,

"Kaulah yang akan menjadi yeoja, Tao" Ucap Kris setengah berbisik pada Tao. "Ooh.." Tao hanya mangut mangut dengan anggukan yang entah ia mengerti omongan Kris atau tidak. *author face palm*-_-*

.

"Ooh aku yang akan jadi yeoja nya toh.." Ujar Tao.

10 detik... Tao masih mencerna apa yang Kris bilang.

20 detik... Masih juga mencerna.

40 detik... Tao masih mangut mangut dan mencerna.

50 det-

"EEH?! APA?! AKU YANG AKAN JADI YEOJA NYA?!" Kaget Tao dengan teriakan cempreng khas nya *author dijedokin tao*

"KRIS! KAU BERCANDA KAN?! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI YEOJA! AKU MASIH LELAKI KRIS! MASIH GENTLE! GENTLE!" Panik Tao sekali lagi dengan mengguncangkan hebat tubuh Kris (?). Sementara dari pihak yang diguncang hanya mengangkat bahu seolah mengatakan 'aku-tidak-peduli-meskipun-kau-ada-di-segitiga-ber muda-sekalipun'

.

.

Tao bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya, namun naas, pada saat ia baru selangkah lari, Para Noona datang dan langsung membawa Tao secara bersama sama menjauhi Kris -ke ruang make up- .

"KRIIIIISSS TOLONG AKUUU! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI YEOJAAAA HUWAAA KRIIISSS KRIISSSS AH DASAR KRIS PAYAH!" Tao meminta pertolongan pada Kris tetapi dari pihak yang dimintai pertolongan hanya diam dan mengangkat bahunya lagi. Hal itu membuat Tao memakinya sekali lagi dalam hati.

**'Ish dasar model mesum, model jelek, narsis, sok tampan, dan peka lagi! HUAAAAAAA KRIS BODOOOOOOOH!'** Batin Tao merana dan hanya pasrah ditarik -atau lebih tepatnya noona itu menarik tangan Tao karena Tao berusaha untuk lari- ke ruangan make up dan fitting baju.

.

Sementara di pihak Kris,

Kris hanya terdiam ketika melihat Tao memohon padanya. Bukan, bukannya ia tidak mau menolong namja panda itu, tetapi, ia penasaran seperti apa Tao jika ia diberi wig serta baju ukuran yeoja?

**'Apa dia nantinya akan manis?'** Batin Kris.

**'Ah, dia kan memang manis'** Batin Kris lagi namun dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

**BLUSH**

Tersadar akan ucapannya, ia menggeleng.

**'Apa yang kupikirkan tentang namja cerewet dan bodoh itu? Menyusahkan'**

.

.

TBC

TBC dengan tidak elitnya ._. *duakk*

Maaf ya saya ngeupdate ini lamaaaaaaa banget sampe readers bulukan dan lumutan ._. (?)

Next chap bagian pemotretan dan ada kegiatan 'ranjang' nya ya :3 *para readers pun semangat* *author muntah bubble tea* *bubble teanya dipungut hunhan(?)*

OH YA, YANG KEMARIN ADA YANG NANYA ADA SULAY MOMENT NYA ATAU NGGAK, AUTHOR NANTI TAMBAHIN ADA SULAY MOMENT OKAY ;) YEEEYYY~~ (?)

Udah segini aja kali ._.

akhir kata, RNR JUSEYOOOOO~~ *bbuing bbuing bareng coordi noona(?)*


	5. Be a celebrity!

Desclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di ff ini punya agency, orang tua mereka, dan tuhan :3

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

WARNING: BOYXBOY ALIAS YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :3

WEHHEY SAYA BALIK /joget/ /dilempar bom/ /-_-/

maaf ya saya ga bisa balas review satu-satu karena buat ini ngebut bet u.u

tapi saya baca semua review kalian gomawo *cipok/?*-_-

langsung cerita aja ya, dadaah ._.)/

* * *

**COCOA!**

Di salah satu ruangan berukuran VVIP di sebuah hotel berbintang 5 di kawasan _Seoul, Korea Selatan_, seorang _namja_ sedang dikerumuni ah tidak, tengah dikelilingi oleh 4 orang _noona_, yang masing-masing dari mereka ber-empat membawa sesuatu (?).

"Wajahmu sungguh natural dan bersih dan juga tidak berminyak, Tao. bedaknya tidak usah terlalu tebal saja ya~" Ucap salah satu_ noona_ dari keempat _noona_ yang tengah mengerumuni _Namja_ bernama Huang Zi Tao.** 'Yang menyuruhmu untuk memakaikan ku bedak yang tebal siapa heh?! lagipula kau kira wajahku ini gorengan apa berminyak?!'** batin Tao dalam hati sewot.-_-

"Rambut mu sangat halus Tao, sangat jarang namja mempunyai rambut yang halus. Rambut Kris saja tidak Halus seperti ini," ujar salah satu _noona_ yang berdiri disamping Tao sambil menyisir pelan rambut Tao dengan sisir. **'Rambut Kris itu sapu, jangan kau samakan dengan rambut mahalku ini!'** batin Tao sewot sekali lagi dalam hatinya. ckck -_-

"Haah~ eomma-mu ngidam apa ya Tao, sehingga ia punya anak begitu manis!" Ucap Noona itu lagi.** 'terimakasih atas pujiannya. Umma ku ngidam telur paskah pada saat musim dingin'** Batin Tao tak kalah sewot dengan ucapan noona ini. -,-

"Ah sudahlah! ayo kita kerjakan dia cepat!" Tutur seorang_ noona_ lagi dengan semangat seolah menang undian pergi nonton SS5 INA *uhuk*-_-* ketiga _noona_ tersebut mulai mengerjakan wajah, rambut, pakaian wanita untuk _namja_ kelahiran Qingdao tersebut.

**'APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN KEPADAKU?! APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI?!'** batin Tao yang terus memberontak ketika noona-noona tersebut merias wajahnya. Mata Tao membulat seketika keping matanya menatap _noona_ ah lebih tepatnya apa yang dipegang _noona_ itu. berukuran kecil berbentuk bulat berwarna pink diberi glitter yang membuatnya semakin berkilau; _lip gloss_!

"Tidaaaak! Aku tidak mauuuu! huaaa ummmaaaa aku tidak mauuu!" Tao menjauhkan wajahnya ketika _noona_ yang memegang lip gloss tadi mengarahkan kearah bibirnya. namun sial bagi Tao, ia tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi karena salah satu _noona_ berbadan agak gemuk memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang membuat pergerakan kepala Tao terhenti.

"Ayolah Tao-ie, sedikit saja kok._ Lip gloss_ ini rasa _strawberry_. kumohon Tao~~" _noona_ yang Tao ketahui melihat _name tag_ nya yang bernama SeungYeon melakukan _kitty eyes_ nya kepada Tao memohon agar ia bisa memakaikan _lip gloss_ tersebut dengan tenang(?) sambil terus menyodorkan _lipgloss_ tersebut kearah bibir _plum_ milik Tao.

Tak Tahan melihat SeungYeon noona terus ber-_kitty eyes_ padanya, Tao akhirnya memutuskan mengalah dan dengan senang hati SeungYeon noona ber 'yes' ria didepannya.

.

.

20 menit kemudian

"Yap! sudah selesai!" "waaa~ kau sangat cantik Tao~ aku iri padamu" "Kau sangat imut Huang Zi Tao!" "Aku akan jadi fans beratmu nanti! kyaaa~" ujar keempat_ noona_ kepada Tao yang kini telah mereka dandani dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

**Di lain pihak**

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" gerutu _namja_ dengan tinggi 186 cm alias Wu Yi Fan kini tengah melirik jam tangan bermerk yang melingkar indah (?) di pergelangan tangan kekar (?) miliknya. sudah 20 menit semenjak Kris meninggalkan Tao dan _noona-noona_ tadi, namun sekarang mereka belum juga menampakkan diri mereka satupun.

.

"Kris! lihatlah!" ujar seungyeon _noona_ sambil berlari pelan kearah Kris sambil menunjuk pada seorang _yeoja_.

"Hng?" heran Kris melihat yeoja tersebut. _Yeoja_ itu berdiri sambil menunduk dan berjarak 10 meter dari tempat Kris, jadi Kris tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah _yeoja_ yang menunduk itu. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan mendekati Kris, setelah itu Kris tersadar. _Yeoja_ itu sungguh cantik, tiba-tiba Kris heran ketika _Yeoja_ itu menggerutu dengan suara yang agak cempreng khas miliknya, Kris menyernyitkan dahi, heh, _yeoja_? kenapa suaranya seperti ini?

Seketika iris _dark choco_ miliknya melebar ketika melihat _yeoja_ berambut cokelat panjang tersebut mengangkat wajah miliknya dan menatap Kris.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?! Dasar kau mesum!" ucapnya.

**PLAK!** Ternyata itu bukan _yeoja_, itu adalah Huang Zi Tao! perlu ku perjelas? itu **HUANG ZI TAO! HUANG ZI TAO!** *author ga nyante*

Bagaimana Kris tidak melebarkan matanya melihat Tao yang ia kira _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik ini ternyata _namja!_ Kris memperhatikan Tao dari kaki hingga ujung rambut _wig_ yang sangat cocok pada Tao. pakain MCute! keluaran terbaru ini sangat menarik! lihat saja pada diri Tao, _wedges_ berwarna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga dipadukan dengan _stocking_ berwarna kulit dan baju kembang sepaha berwarna hitam dengan renda disetiap ujung baju dan kerah dan juga jangan lupakan motif bunga mawar pink kecil kecil menghiasi baju kembang itu. rambut panjang palsu alias _wig_ sepinggul berwarna cokelat gelap dan juga make up yang natural, dan mata panda yang kini diberi _contact lens_ berwarna biru. dan semua itu adalah merk MCute! oh ya dan jangan lupakan bibir plum milik Tao yang kini diberi _lipgloss_ yang membuat bibirnya tambah manis dan berkilau membuat Kris ingin melakukan 'Oh-yes-oh-no' pada Tao.

.

Kris benar-benar tak percaya bahwa ini adalah Tao. Tao yang sebelum didandan kumal (?) dan kini setelah didandan menjadi _yeoja_ yang manis seperti _princess_ aurora namun sedikit perubahan pada mata, rambut, dan perpindahan zaman. Sungguh, Kris benar-benar ingin menyeret _yeoja_ gadungan ini ke ranjangnya dan mendesah meneriakkan namanya, namun ia urungkan niat itu karena ia tak ingin Tao mem-bogem wajah pangeran miliknya. namun pikiran itu terlintas lagi ketika Tao duduk dan secara tak sengaja menampakkan paha putih miliknya meskipun dibalut_ stocking_ kasat mata itu. huft, Kris, kau harus menahan dirimu kali ini.

.

"Oke! Ayo mulai pemotretannya!" teriakan fotografer bernama Junsu itu membuyarkan lamunan _yadong _plus pedofil Kris tentang _yeoja_ gadungan kelahiran Qingao itu. Kris berdiri dan melihat kearah kiri dimana kini Tao tengah kesusahan berjalan karena ia tidak pernah memakai _wedges_ ataupun semua sepatu wanita dan hal itu membuat Tao beberapa kali hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan. Kris terkekeh pelan melihat Tao dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Tao berjalan.

"Ng?" Heran Tao melihat tangan Kris yang mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Ku bantu kau berjalan, _Princess_ Huang." Ujar Kris sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Tao sambil menekankan kata _'princess'_ dan hal itu membuat bibir _plum_ milik Tao mengerucut lucu.

* * *

**COCOA!**

**CEKLEK!**

**CEKLEK!**

**CEKLEK!**

"Yaa Tao! jangan memejamkan matamu terus! Buka matamu Tao!" Teriak Junsu kesal karena hasil nya semua mata Tao terpejam.

"Yaa Kris-ge! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Tao yang terus memejamkan matanya karena tak tahan dengan sinar yang terus berkedip dan menyorot mereka berdua dengan sangat terang.

"Cukup lihat kedepan, Tao." Jawab Kris enteng.

**CEKLEK!**

**CEKLEK!**

"Dimana depannya?! Aku hanya melihat Cahaya semua!" Panik Tao setengah berteriak kearah Kris.

**'Ck dasar bodoh. aku harus membimbingnya'** Ucap Kris dalam hati.

.

"Tao, buka matamu perlahan sekarang" Ucap Kris dengan nada seperti memerintah.

"Eung," Tao mulai perlahan membuka matanya namun ia terkejut bukan main dan refleks hampir terjatuh ke belakang jika tidak ada lengan kekar milik Kris yang menahan tubuhnya.

Bagaimana Tao tidak terkejut? disaat ia membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah tampan milik Kris yang berada jarak 5 cm dari wajahnya. Pose mereka berdua kini terlihat di kamera seperti pasangan lelaki dan perempuan yang tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama atau _'Love at first sight'. _Namun dibelakang kamera, padahal yeoja cantik berambut panjang nan anggun itu adalah seorang namja bermata panda dengan lengkingan cemprengnya dan tindakan cerobohnya.

Kini lihatlah mereka sekarang, Sang model pria aka Kris memakai pakaian _casual,_ baju atasan putih ditambah _blazer_ hitam, dengan celana jeans yang sepadan dengan warna blazer, sepatu sneakers perpaduan hitam dan putih dan semua itu merk dari MCute!. wajah tampan bak white horse prince milik Kris menambah poin plus plus dirinya. Dan Sang 'calon' model wanita (palsu) memakai baju yang sangat feminim. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat cocok!

**CEKLEK!**

**CEKLEK!**

**CEKLEK!**

"Wah Kris dan Tao, pose kalian sangat bagus! seperti benar-benar pasangan kekasih! Daebak!" Ujar Junsu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah mereka berdua -Kris dan Tao-

.

"Oke! bersiap! ini yang terakhir! Tao, berpose se-natural mungkin, oke? dan kau Kris, gendong Tao ala Bridal Style." Ujar Junsu panjang lebar.

"EEHHH APA?! JELMAAN NAGA INI MAU MENGGENDONGKU?! AAHH TIDAK MAU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Tao lantang kepada Junsu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kris.

**'Aku dibilang jelmaan naga?!'** Batin Kris sewot mendengar ucapan Tao.

Junsu hanya mengangkat bahu seolah mengatakan 'aku-tak-peduli'

**'Grrrr.. dasar fotografer berjidat lebaaaar!'** batin Tao memaki Junsu. -_-

.

**'Hm? Itu yeoja model barunya? Cantik'** Gumam seseorang yang tak jauh dari mereka bertiga -Junsu Tao Kris-

**'Aku akan melihat reaksi model baru itu'**

.

.

"Aku akan menggendongmu, _princess~_" Goda Kris yang kesekian kalinya pada Tao, sang_ princess_ aurora dengan sedikit rubahan. Mendengar Kris yang terus menggodanya, membuat bibir _plum_ Tao makin mengerucut dan menggumamkan makian yang tak jelas dari mulutnya.

Kris menatap Junsu dari tempatnya sambil menggerakkan mulutnya tak bersuara, tak mau mengganggu konsentrasi pemuda panda itu yang tengah memakinya, Junsu mengerti apa yang Kris ucapkan. "Jadikan film! cepat!" Ujar Junsu berbisik pada salah satu kameramen disampingnya dan menyuruh semua orang untuk diam agar tidak memecah konsentrasi pada 2 model tersebut.

**'Kenapa sunyi? apa yang Junsu pikirkan?'** batin _namja_ misterius itu.

.

"_Princess~_" panggil Kris sambil memeluk Tao dari belakang dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping _'yeoja'_ itu.

"Hm? Jangan panggil aku _princess_ ge, aku _namja_" jawab Tao.

Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping milik Tao. "Kita bertarung, siapa yang bisa se-_natural_ mungkin dalam pemotretan terakhir ini. Jika kau menang, kau boleh memilih barang apapun sesuka hatimu. Tapi jika aku menang, Kau akan jadi milikku. Bagaimana_ princess_?" Bisik Kris sambil mengecup pelan daun telinga Tao. Tao tersenyum, jika ia menang, ia akan menyuruh Kris membelikannya satu toko Gucci, satu stand_ ice cream_, dan satu toko penuh boneka panda. hmm, itu adalah ide yang bagus Tao!

Tao pun mengangguk tanda ia menyetujui pertarungan yang diusulkan oleh _namja_ pirang itu. Tapi... ia harus berpose se-natural mungkin kan? bagaimana caranyaaa?! Tao berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa berpose se-natural mungkin dan memenangkan pertarungan dengan Kris.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah, pertarungan dimulai princess," Gumam Kris lalu tanpa aba-aba menggendong Tao ala Bridal Style. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terbelalak dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Kris termasuk orang misterius itu, Junsu, dan Tao lah yang paling kaget dengan tindakan orang bermarga Wu ini.

Tao menatap Kris horror seolah mengatakan, 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan' namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman menawan milik pemuda marga Wu ini. "1 poin untukku, Princess. Kau kalah kkk" bisik Kris dan menatap Tao dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Melihat Kris senyum seperti itu membuat Tao geram.

Tao mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Ting! Tao dapat (?)

Tao menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Kris dan mulai mengelus dengan pelan leher jenjang Kris. Kris hampir terbelalak melihat Tao berani menyentuhnya seperti ini. "Aku tidak akan kalah, Kris." Ucap Tao.

Kris ber-smirk. dia sudah ada perlawanan heh?

"Tidak akan kalah? okay,_ let see_" Tantang Kris. Ia melihat sebuah tempat tidur _King Size_ berada di agak ujung ruangan itu. ingat, ini hotel, sangat wajar kalau tempat tidur ada disini, _right?_

Kris mulai membawa Tao kearah tempat tidur itu dan menindih Tao. semua kru mengikuti TaoRis termasuk sang kameramen yang sedang merekam mereka berdua. Sekali lagi Tao terkejut atas perlakuan Kris yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Namun ia ingat pertarungan itu, ia mengabaikan keterkejutannya.

Namja misterius berambut agak cokelat itu terbelalak melihat reaksi sang _yeoja_ itu kepada Kris. bagaimana tidak? _Yeoja_ itu menyatukan tangannya dan Kris, lalu memeluk leher Kris sehingga nampak mereka akan berciuman.

**'A-APA INI?! Yeoja itu... menjadi satu dan cocok dengan Kris..'** Batin namja itu.

**'d-dia.. dia berbakat...'**

"CUT! OKE!" Teriak Junsu sambil tersenyum puas kepada mereka berdua -TaoRis- Kris pun melepaskan dirinya dari Tao dan duduk disebelah Tao.

**'Ah.. akhirnya selesai~'** batin Tao lega.

"Kalian sangat serasi! kerja bagus, guys" Junsu tersenyum dengan wink andalannya.

Tao mengernyitkan dahi nya, kerja bagus? memangnya dia sedang bekerja? kalau iya kerja apa?

"Aku kerja? kerja jadi apa? sebagai apa?" Tanya Tao pada Junsu dan Kris.

Kris tersenyum.

"Tau semua pakaian yang kau kenakan serta sepatu dan contact lens itu? dan juga semua baju ku ini?" Tanya Kris balik pada Tao.

"Ya aku tahu, ini dari noona-noona tadi, kan?"

"Benar. Dan ini adalah design baru keluaran dari MCute! Tao. Dan Kita berdua bekerja untuk membuatnya semakin menarik sehingga banyak yang membeli." Tutur Kris panjang lebar.

"ooh.." ucap Tao yang sok mengerti.

"Dan Tao..." Ucap Kris sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Tidak aku tidak tahu" Jawab Tao dengan polosnya membuat Kris facepalm. *-_-*

"Dengarkan aku dulu bodoh, gam-"

"Kerja bagus kalian, aku bangga pada kalian berdua." Ucap seorang namja yang tadi author sebut mulu dengan 'namja misterius' memotong kalimat yang Kris ucapkan. Kris hanya tersenyum sedikit melihat namja itu, namun Tao malah menunjukkan ekspresi sebaliknya, bingung.

"Siapa orang ini, Kris?" Tanya tao dengan kerutan yang nampak jelas di dahi nya. Suho tampak terkejut karena yeoja yang didepannya ini bersuara mirip laki-laki dan agak cempreng.

"Perkenalkan Tao, ini Joonmyun _hyung_, dia dipanggil Suho. Ia adalah pemilik merek MCute! ini Tao."

"Aah. Huang Zi Tao_ imnida!_ Aku lahir di Qingdao, China. Aku menyukai panda, eskrim, Gucci!" Tao memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kelewat polos dan antusiasnya pada Suho.

"Eeh? ah, Kim Joonmyun imnida, panggil aku Suho." balas Suho sambil melayangkan (?) senyuman angelic miliknya pada Tao. Namun respon yang diterima Tao hanya biasa saja, 'Aneh' pikir suho. Biasanya saat ia menyunggingkan senyuman angelic miliknya, semua namja maupun yeoja akan luluh, kecuali Kris. Ia memang tak bisa luluh -_-. Tao ini entah terlalu polos atau bodoh, Suho tidak tahu. ckckck -_-

"Tao.. Kau namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Suho yang kepo nya gak ketulungan di kepalanya tadi.

"Aku Namja. Aish Suho ge payah masa tidak bisa membedakan mana yeoja mana namja sih? uuh!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal namun terlihat lucu dimata Kris dan Suho.

"Hahaha kau terlihat lucu seperti itu Tao. Yasudah, aku ingin melihat yang lain dulu, bye" Suho pergi menjauhi mereka dan menghilang entah kemana (?) enggak ding, ia keluar ruangan -_- Suho gak mungkin punya kekuatan teleportasi-_- Dia cuma punya Air dan Lay #eaa *Lay: aduh aku malu /.\* -_- eh udahlah ini bukan cerita Sulay. SuLay chap depan noh -_- *SuLay pun pergi terbang naik unicorn*-_-

**Back To Real Story.**

Suho pun meninggalkan mereka berdua -TaoRis- dan pergi kearah lain.

"Kris," panggil Tao.

"Hm," Hanya itu respon Kris yang membuat Tao ingin menjitak jidat Junsu (?) *junsu: aelah kenapa gua yang kena?-_-*

"aish, lupakan." bibie Tao mengerucut.

.

"Tao," panggil Kris.

"Wae?"

"Kau tahu, adegan kita diranjang tadi, akan dijadikan poster dan akan dimuat juga dimajalah. Jadi, seluruh Korea Selatan dan seluruh dunia akan melihatmu berpose nakal denganku tadi." Tutur Kris datar seolah kata-kata tersebut tak ada beban baginya. Namun berkebalikan dengan yeoja palsu disebelah nya dengan mata seolah melihat jelmaan naga disebelahnya (?)

"APA?! S-SELURUH DUNIA?! KAU BERCANDA!" pekik Tao dengan nada kali ini 6 oktaf aja. Author kasian liat Kris yang terus terusan diteriakin Tao._. Ntar jadi tuli (?)

"Aku tidak bercanda bodoh,"

"..."

"Oh ya, Tao," lanjut Kris lagi.

"APA?!" jawab Tao sewot-_- *di chap ini tao lagi PMS jadi dimaklumin kalo terus sewot._.*author dibogem Tao*

"Ucapan selamat untukmu," Ucap Kris dengan senyumannyayang membuat dahi Tao berkerut seperti Junsu #Plak *author dijedukin pake jidat junsu*-_-*

"Hng? Selamat? Untuk apa?" tanya Tao dengan muka kepo nya.

.

.

.

"Selamat, mulai hari ini kau juga seorang selebriti." Ujar Kris sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menyunggingkan senyum karismatiknya.

Mata Tao terbelalak.

'**APA?! TIDAK MUNGKIN..!'**

**TBC**

Yaaakkkk #plak

MAAF YA SAYA MASIH BELUM BISA BUAT NC ;_; MASIH TERLALU POLOS #PLAK

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena masih gak HOT buat NC, author bakal buat ff baru :) *readers: ettdah, ff yang lain aja belom ada yang kelar malah nambah lagi-_-*

Ceritanya kalian mau pilih yang mana,author kasi pilihan,

A. Cerita tentang adventure cast nya tetap TaoRis

B. cerita tentang romance

DiPilih dipilih dipiliiiih~ /mangkal di mangga dua/ #plak

Udah ya segini aja, RnR juseyoooo~ *bbuing bbuing di jidat Junsu*

Junsu: ETTDAH KENAPA GUA MULU?!


End file.
